


jealous

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s05e05 Housewarming, M/M, Post 5x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “And how did you feel?”“Angry, upset, confused, uncomfortable, and…” Patrick trailed off.“And?”“Jealous,” A smirk appeared on David’s face and Patrick huffed in annoyance. “Come on, David,”





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, sorry for the wait! I'm in the middle of moving to a different city for grad school so I've been busy packing! 
> 
> Thanks, once again, to my lovely beta, Hannah, who despite being busy, is willing to help me out!
> 
> The headcanon about the matching pajamas comes from the fic titled "It's Aesthetics, Babe" by kt_rose28. It was written for Open Fic Night and it was so perfect, I had to include that detail!
> 
> This is based on Jealous by Ingrid Michaelson, which is off her new album Stranger Songs, which is an entire album based on Stranger Things! It's a fantastic album and I highly recommend it, even if you haven't seen the show!

_ I can’t help it, I get jealous _

As David took out the trash, Patrick continued to shove red cups into the garbage bag he was holding. His jealousy was still simmering beneath his skin and he desperately wanted to scratch it away, but that clearly wasn’t an option. 

He was partly joking when he had told David that he had been jealous of both Ted and David when the two had kissed. Of course, he found Ted attractive, but now, left to his own thoughts, he can say with absolute certainty that he doesn’t want to kiss him. 

He was definitely more jealous about David kissing another man. 

Okay, it was 80% that and 20% being jealous of David getting to kiss Ted, but that’s as high as he would go. Ted really wasn’t his type. 

David was his type though, and David was his boyfriend. 

And Patrick did not like seeing his boyfriend kiss another man. It’d happened twice now and if it would happen a third time, Patrick might snap. 

Once Patrick had filled the garbage bag, he tied it shut and placed it by the front door, wondering where David was. Shouldn’t he be back by now?

The door opened a moment later as if David could sense Patrick’s distress and wanted to hurry up and get to him. Patrick had a feeling that might not be far off if David’s facial expression was any indication. 

“Hey, uh,” David started, leaning against the shut, and now locked front door. “You know I was just messing with you, right?” Patrick blinked in response. “I really didn’t mean to upset you tonight.”

“I wasn’t upset,” Patrick lied, causing David to give him a look which let Patrick know he wasn’t fooling anybody. “Okay, I was upset, but it’s stupid. It was just a game,”

“You have a right to be upset,”

“Do I, though?” Patrick ran a hand over his face. “I was the one that planned the party, I picked the games, so I put myself in this situation,”

“Yeah, but you didn’t know how you’d feel if someone kissed me,”

“I should’ve,” Patrick murmured. “I remember how I felt after I saw Jake kiss you,”

“Oh?” David’s eyebrows lifted in interest, causing Patrick to roll his eyes. “And how did you feel?”

“Angry, upset, confused, uncomfortable, and…” Patrick trailed off. 

“And?”

“Jealous,” A smirk appeared on David’s face and Patrick huffed in annoyance. “Come on, David,”

“I’m sorry!” David said, a pleased look still on his face. “I’m just flattered,”

“Seriously?”

“What?” David’s arms flew out, unable to help himself from moving his hands. “I am!” Patrick sighed and moved towards the kitchen, knowing that he needed to clean up the food before he got too tired. “Look, you’re always so level headed and calm! It’s nice to see you freak out for once!”

Patrick stopped in the kitchen and looked up at David with a questioning expression. “What?”

“Okay, maybe that came out wrong, but I still mean it.” Patrick blinked and David let out a groan. He moved over to where Patrick was standing, wrapping his arms around them, much like their positions when Patrick fed him a jello shot. “This is going to sound really shallow and fucked up, so just hear me out, okay?”

“Okay,”

“You know I’ve been with a lot of people,” David winced at the wording of it and Patrick smoothed his hands over David’s waist in comfort. “And none of them ever cared enough to be jealous. Sometimes, I would flirt with other people when I was around them just to see if I could get a reaction out of anyone, and it never worked. Nobody ever cared about me flirting with someone because they were only around me for money or drugs or VIP parties and none of it was real,” David let out a shuddering sigh, making Patrick frown and pull him closer. 

“Hey, you don’t have to explain-”

“So when you were jealous of Ted kissing me, even if it was also because Ted’s hot and you were jealous of me, I started to feel good because  _ this _ is real. You love me and that’s why you’re jealous,” His gaze went to Patrick’s collar, where David was now fiddling with the material. “It was almost comforting that you had a reaction. It reminded me of how empty all of those relationships, if you can even call them that, were. It reminded me how happy I am with you,”

He finally lifted his gaze to meet Patrick’s, and Patrick, unable to stop himself any longer, leaned in and pressed their lips together. David’s arms wound around his neck and Patrick’s nails dug into the material of David’s pajamas. 

When they pulled back, David was grinning at him. “That’s not shallow or fucked up at all, David,”

Something flashed in David’s eyes. “Okay, you only saying fuck in the bedroom is creating a very Pavlovian reaction in me right now,” Patrick laughed, letting his head fall onto David’s shoulder. “But thank you for saying that. It still seems pretty messed up,”

“It’s sweet, in a very David Rose fashion,”

“Okay, what the fuck does that even mean?”

Patrick chuckled, lifting his head again to make eye contact. “Nothing bad. I don’t associate anything bad with David Rose,”

David rolled his eyes fondly, pulling back to glance around the food. “Come on, charmer, we should finish cleaning up so you can cuss at me some more,” David smirked and winked before turning away from Patrick, who simply laughed and got to work. 

\---

David, we never bring up this night EVER again

**Fine with me**

**I just wish I could burn the image of you kissing Patrick out of my head**

Ugh, I wish I could do the same with the image of you and Ted

*Puke face emoji*

\---

“You know, Alexis had a thing for you before you and I got together,” David said off-handedly as he ran a hand over Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. “No, she didn’t,” He said disbelievingly. 

David smirked. “She did,” His nose wrinkled in disgust. “I hated it,”

“When was this?”

“When she first met you,” David explained, while Patrick moved to look up at him. Patrick was warm and solid as he rested on David’s shoulder. It was tender and intimate and if David thought about it too much, he would start crying. So, he kept talking. “She made you lift boxes so she could check out your arms,”

Patrick arched an eyebrow. “Did you happen to use that to your advantage?”

“Excuse me?” David asked, but they both knew that David knew exactly what Patrick meant.

“Did you check out my arms too?”

David glared at him. “I was busy trying to get my store ready,” Patrick hummed, moving to wrap his arms around David’s waist. 

“That wasn’t a no,”

“Well, it wasn’t a yes either,” David countered. 

“So, how long did Alexis’ crush last, exactly?”

“Only until that night,” David’s hand started to scratch at the hair at the base of Patrick’s neck. “She was annoyed that you weren’t making a move on her, so she figured you were either newly married or gay,” Patrick snorted, which in turn, made David grin at him. “She then insisted that you were interested in more than just the store,”

“Nope, I was purely interested in your business model,” Patrick teased. 

“Right,”

“Well, I’m glad that she got over it quickly. I don’t think I could have handled two Roses flirting with me,”

“I wasn’t flirting,” David muttered and Patrick smirked. 

“You wouldn’t call you saying my mouth is clean flirting?”

David pinched at Patrick’s shoulder softly and Patrick laughed in response. “Shut up,”

“So, did she say ‘I told you so’ when she found out about us?”

David rolled his eyes. “No, she assumed I pushed myself on you and you didn’t want me to kiss you,”

“Oh, I definitely wanted you to kiss me,” David smiled, heart throbbing at the familiar giddy feelings that came whenever he thought about his first kiss with Patrick. Well, whenever he thought about any kiss with Patrick really. 

“Oh, I know,”

“Only after Stevie told you,”

“Am I ever going to live that down?”

“Probably not,” Patrick pressed a soft kiss to David’s collarbone. “But I think you’ll survive,”

“If I can survive watching you kiss my sister, I can survive anything,” Patrick laughed and tightened his hold on David’s waist. 

“Rest assured, David, that you are the only Rose I want to kiss,” Patrick tilted his head up just as David tilted his down so they were locking eyes. “You’re the only person I want to kiss,”

“Mm, good,” The angle was awkward, but they were still able to kiss each other quickly before settled back into their positions. 

“You know, I think the party was a success,” Patrick said after a few moments of quiet. 

“Even if I kissed Ted and you kissed Alexis?”

“It still ended with you in my bed, which always means the day was a success,” David felt a warmth flood through him, causing him to shift uncomfortably. 

“You can’t just say shit like that,”

“Why not?”

“Because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and I don’t know what to do with it,”

“‘Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear’...” Patrick sang softly into David’s ear and David squirmed to get away from him. 

“Okay, no,” 

Patrick laughed and laid back down beside him. “I thought you liked it when I sang to you,” 

“Only if I approve of the song,”

“It can’t be Mariah Carey every night, David,”

“Hey, I request Tina Turner most of the time!”

“Only because it’s our song,” 

“We have a song,” David smiled as he let out a sound of disgust. “God, we’re  _ that _ couple, aren’t we?”

“That we are,” Patrick chuckled. “How do you feel about that?”

“I guess I’ll allow it,” David said into Patrick’s hair. “But only because you indulge me when it comes to matching pajamas,”

“We both know the pajamas were a drunken mistake,”

“Shh,” David hushed. “Nobody needs to know that,” 

Patrick laughed and pressed himself closer to David. There were a few moments of silence before Patrick broke it, “Thank you for helping me with the party,”

“I really didn’t do much,”

“You supported my idea even if you didn’t like it,”

“Call it a compromise,” 

“I don’t know if that’s what I would consider compromising, but I do think it gives you the title of a good boyfriend,”

“You’re damn right it does,” David squirmed a little as Patrick snorted against his skin. 

“Goodnight, David,”

“Goodnight, Patrick,” There was another silence, and then, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” David felt a poke in his side. “I would apologize for the fact that I got jealous, but I can’t help it and you really don’t seem to mind,” David let out a laugh and pulled Patrick closer to his side. 

“Shut up,”

“Fine, but only because I’m tired,”


End file.
